gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:WildBrick142
__TOC__ Welcome Hi, welcome to GTA Wiki. Thanks for contributing to the User blog:Winter Moon/New Busted/Wasted system page, and for taking interest in the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything, or as alternatives, leave a post on a forum, or refer to the Help pages. -- The Tom (Talk) 02:30, November 2, 2011 Reply The page looks good :). Tom Talk 23:03, March 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Rename Sorry WildBrick Russelnorthrop is only a patroller, only admins can move/rename pages. Ask a sysop like Tom or Winter Moon to move pages. [[User:ExtremoMania|'ExtremoMania']] [[User talk:ExtremoMania|'Talk To Me This Way']] 15:41, March 18, 2012 (UTC) :Yes, as Extremo said only admins can do that. [[User:Russelnorthrop|'RusselNorthrop']](Talk2Me-- ) 22:00, March 18, 2012 (UTC) Hello! Have you got to the old subway tunnel? Goodbye! RE:Images They are just versions of already released artworks, but that's not the point. I removed these images becasue they don't follow the wiki's Image Policy, which says every image has to be with a licene and proper name. Your images didn't match with those standards, so they were deleted. I sorry if that may sound like something "ruthless" or "awkward", but I'm just trying to maintain the image uploading of the wiki. -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 18:23, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE:Screens I'm uploading them at highest res. ''Dodo8'' ''Talk'' 18:33, January 4, 2013 (UTC) RE: Videos Hey Wildbrick. We only have GTA Series Videos here. Even though your videos are good, we only use his because of the driving and shooting skill and because he shows the best ways to complete it. Sorry for the inconvinience. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:35, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Yeah sorry about that. An idea I have though is, if you begin making videos of GTA myths then you could freely upload them to the GTA Myths Wiki as we want someone who actually edits there to do the videos of the myths. Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 16:50, February 6, 2013 (UTC) Well if GTASeriesVideos doesn't have any then sure! :) Patroller Vault Boy (Message Me!) 17:18, February 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Pages with no info Last time I checked, there were no pages without info. Check out the pages requiring Cleanup and you can clean up usome of those pages. P.S. I just saw you come online on Xbox! :D VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 15:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: It says that it needs to be re-written along the lines of the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Basically open both pages in different tabs and Change the Controls for GTA III page so that it looks like the Controls for GTA San Andreas page. Also, your signature is messed up; have you tried adding links to it yourself? VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:13, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Ok, three things. #I don't think you can have a signature like that, it needs to be small like mine. #Why don't you add to your User Page to tell people about yourself. #Are you into Minecraft? I thought you might be because of your profile pic. If so, and since I know you have xbox live, why not join the Minecraft:Xbox 360 Edition Wiki? I'm head Admin and if you get enough edits I will make you Admin too. Think about it. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:20, March 28, 2013 (UTC) The signature is much better now. Also, if you want a link to the minecraft xbox wiki then go on my profile and click on the link on the my favourite wiki section. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:29, March 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm afraid it's not likely you will have a chance because there actually isn't any room left. You'll have to ask messi about that VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 20:43, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Admin I like your knowledge on making templates so I made you Admin on the Minecraft: Xbox 360 Edition Wiki. Congratulations! VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:21, March 31, 2013 (UTC) It doesn't matter, you can still be an Admin, as long as you continue editing there, that is. VaultBoy Tom (Talk to me this way) 14:34, March 31, 2013 (UTC) RE: Yeh, don't worry. I changed it already. Thank for uploading the box art ;) -- ILan (XD • • Home ) 13:12, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Shiny! Hey, Wild. Do you know what is the specifical code to make the names shine like this? Dodo8 ''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''Dodo8 [[User talk:Dodo8|''[[User:Dodo8|Dodo8 ''[[User:The Tom|Tom Talk 18:10, November 27, 2013 (UTC) :Sorry about that. Someone archived my talk page so I didn't see your reply. There's evidence for both, I'd argue that the date on the grave is the more substantial evidence. However that gravestone also says Michael was born in 1965 which conflicts with evidence that he was born in 1968 so I'm not completely trusting of the grave. :The planner could be outdated, and the christmas decorations seem like they've been up for a while, so it could take place in January. We don't know for sure. If it was in 2003 then surely it would say "ten years ago" at the beginning. :I'm not sure about this, but the general consensus is that it took place in 2004 so that's what I think we should stick with. At least until we get some confirmation from Rockstar, or find some overwhelming evidence. Tom Talk 16:55, November 29, 2013 (UTC) ::I haven't contacted Rockstar in a over 2 years, but I don't think it ever took longer than a week to get a reply. Tom Talk 17:15, November 29, 2013 (UTC) RE: Question I think it looks alright but you're probably best off asking Tom about it. He's who I usually go to for things like this. LS11sVaultBoy (Talk) 13:54, March 23, 2014 (UTC) GTA V Vehicles First impressions; I quite like it to be honest. It seems like a good idea. Tom Talk 22:20, March 23, 2014 (UTC) North Yankton Police Logo Hey, can you re-submit the North Yankton State Police logo please? The File:NorthYanktonStatePatrolLogo-GTAV.png shows the logo as missing and you had the best pic of the logo. Thanks! --06abrahb (talk) 22:52, April 5, 2014 (UTC) RE: Mission Templates That looks great. Yeah, if possible give each template a colour which matches each games theme, like you've done with pink for Vice City - though maybe a less bright pink if possible. I can't think of any changes to make really, it looks very good :). Tom Talk 17:56, August 11, 2014 (UTC) :I've renamed it for you. Seriously, these are very impressive, good work mate. Tom Talk 13:31, August 17, 2014 (UTC) Crop(Duster) Well dude, i'll wait for more people thinking about merging both pages, but don't let anyone edit it, so, if everyone decides to merge, i'll just undo the last edit (AndreEagle17 (talk) 21:32, August 16, 2014 (UTC)) Warning It is heard that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany. please refrain from removing Cabbie from 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. Don't make an edit like that without proof because this vehicle is manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 14:16, August 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: I can't have a video proof that clearly has the police chatter saying "Albany Cabbie". It is comfirmed instead that the Cabbie is possibly manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 16:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC)XPanettaa Yea but it was you who removed Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removed GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, and replaced Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle info box. And first of all, you said that possibly manufactured does not mean that it is manufactured. Alright then, I'm gonna re-add Albany on the Cabbie infobox as a manufacturer of the Cabbie and we'll talk. XPanettaa (talk) 17:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Manufacturer re-addition I've re-added Albany on the infobox as a manufacturer of this vehicle, re-added "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and the Cabbie on the 'Vehicles' list on the Albany page because of the fact that most vehicles appearing from the 3D Universe to GTA Chinatown Wars you are replacing it back to "Unknown" you've set up, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and removing the Cabbie from the list of the vehicles. Don't make an edit like that without proof. Now I gotta go. XPanettaa (talk) 17:59, August 18, 2014 (UTC) RE: What? it was't me, WildBrick142. What do you mean "said possibly manufactured DOES NOT mean it is manufactured"? I'm the one who is constantly editing with adding proof, so here it the proof that you added that. XPanettaa (Talk) 19:23, August 18, 2014 (UTC) But I don't have a video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. You're making it a mistake, right? The Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (Talk) 20:03, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Warning Quit removing Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. You don't have any proof that the vehicle does not have a given Albany manufacturer throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the HD Universe. You demands the video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" but I don't have it nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. Have you gone quite crazy against me. You really pissing me of, right? You said that will ever stay "Unknown" until I will provide solid proof that this in fact is Albany, but I said that the Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (talk) 21:22, August 18, 2014 (UTC) Okay, here. take a look. Located at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. XPanettaa (talk) 22:05, August 19, 2014 (UTC) You ordered it, but I don't have a picture of the badge on the car. The Albany badge is encounted at the back of the Cabbie as seen located at the rear left near the left taillight. However, it cannot be seen in-game in GTA Chinatown Wars. XPanettaa (talk) 10:34, August 20, 2014 (UTC) Congratulations and advice Hi WildBrick. I came here to congratulate you for your amazing idea of creating the mission template of GTA III and adding it to the articles. So, I've been wondering if you will be making one of these for the missions of GTA Vice City. If you are, let me know and I'll help you. Thanks again. --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 16:33, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :Amazing. I'm busy tonight so I'll add them tomorrow morning (UTC) :) --'Thomas0802 • (talk • )' 17:48, August 23, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, I know that it is comfirmed that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (talk) 21:11, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Vinewood Souvenirs Hey Wild. I was checking your new templates and I noticed some mistakes in the strangers and freakes template. The true name of the first mission for Nigel is not Nigel and Mrs. Thornhill, but just Vinewood Souvenirs and its Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy not Wllie. Just giving you a heads up before you post the new templates. Good work by the way. 558050 Talk August 22th, 2014 18h43 (UTC) Removal I'm removing your edits because of the fact most vehicles appearing from the 3D Universe to GTA Chinatown Wars you are replacing it back to "Unknown" you've set up, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and removing the Cabbie from the list of the vehicles. You ordered the picture of the badge on the car or the video where the police scanner calls the car "Albany Cabbie" but I don't have it at all nor the user of Youtube uploaded it. So quit removing Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. You don't have any proof that the vehicle does not have a given Albany manufacturer throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the whole HD Universe. XPanettaa (talk) 21:46, August 28, 2014 (UTC) Sorry! I didn't figure you added it,but at least you could have removed that stupid relation from a private jet to a big cargo plane, my bad Anyway, check the Ghawar talk page,please (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:35, August 28, 2014 (UTC)) My bag Your right you did not do that edit I am sorry. Owen1983 (talk) 22:22, August 28, 2014 (UTC) RE: Yes, really. I know that it is comfirmed that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany and I always have the proof that it is manufactured by Albany. And you don't have any proof that the manufacturer of this vehicle is "Unknown" and cannot be seen it's vehicles throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the whole HD Universe. so here it the proof that you added that. XPanettaa (Talk) 8:37, August 29, 2014 (UTC) Warning Quit removing Cabbie from the 'Vehicles' list, removing GTA CTW image from the gallery on the Albany page, removing "Vehicles Manufactured by Albany" category and replacing Albany manufacturer to "Unknown" back on the vehicle infobox. You don't have any proof that the vehicle does not have a given Albany manufacturer throughout GTA Chinatown Wars or the HD Universe. This is your fourth warning. If you even continue do this again instead of quitting that I report you XPanettaa (talk) 20:44, August 30, 2014 (UTC) Thanks! This time i just came here to thank you for editing pages that i did wrong on them, thanks, i'm glad you keep the pages organized (AndreEagle17 (talk) 22:05, August 30, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'm giving you the proof, so here it the proof that the Cabbie is manufactured by Albany. XPanettaa (Talk) 9:02, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Yes, I have even played GTA Chinatown Wars. So here is the proof from the game. XPanettaa (Talk) 8:47, August 31, 2014 (UTC) Oh that was hard to see, but i saw it, it's written "Albany" on the rear windshield (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:15, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) However, it is still irrelevant as the Dump has Brute badges and is manufactured by HVY, i'm neutral in this edit war... (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:21, August 31, 2014 (UTC)) Cabbie (once and for all) Hey, what's up? It's been so long that we don't talk, but hey, you showed some pics of the cabbie showing no badge, but okay, i'll deal with it, i gonna ask Rockstar in their support, yes, i gonna ask if the Cabbie is or not an Albany vehicle, are you fine with that? (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:54, September 13, 2014 (UTC)) 747 Jet Hey, you must be thinking: "Oh, seriously? Who in the world would say 747?" And i say: "90% of the GTA Players say this", just think about this: The Interceptor is actually called Police Cruiser in-game, the Police Buffalo either, so, do they deserve to be called "Police Cruisers"? This is a good case we all can discuss, the 747 jet is actually called "Jet" in-game, but everyone would be confused to say "oh i took a Jet" and other people would say "which Jet?" so i decided to suggest renaming the Jet page to 747 to avoid confusion and having the consideration of the GTA Community about this plane, so, renaming it to 747 wouldn't be a problem, also, if somebody searchs for "Jet", they would go either to a disambiguation page or be redirected to the 747 page, i've been talking this to Smashbro8, think about this case (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:52, September 16, 2014 (UTC)) Nobody complains about the Shamal, everybody still says Shamal, but the case of the Jet is different than all other vehicles you said, the Cropduster for an example, everybody calls it a Cropduster, they even call the Duster as "Cropduster" as it is similar, the Tractor is called Tractor because in GTA SA there was no other tractors and in GTA V everyone calls it as the "Rusty Tractor", even you, i'm sure you call it as the "Rusty Tractor", but the 747 Jet's case is because there is about 10 other Jets, people may be looking for the Twinjet, the Merryweather Jet, the Fighter Jet or the Trainer Jet (as it is called Jet in the flight school), so this would be easier and much less generic for the players to call the Jet as 747, just like the Interceptor, the real life counterpart is also called Interceptor, but in GTA V, all the players calls it the Interceptor to avoid confusion (AndreEagle17 (talk) 16:18, September 16, 2014 (UTC)) "I just call it a "rusty tractor" when people have no idea of what vehicle i'm talking about" So that's the point, many people have no idea of what jet they're talking about, if they say "the fighter jet", another person will say "what fighter jet?" and they'll say if it is the Hydra or the Lazer, but when we say "Jet", they'll have no idea of WHAT Jet, so they prefer to say eihter 747 or Jumbo Jet, that's the point, and yes, everyone that i know that took the Interceptor actually calls it interceptor, and another case, what about the Air Ambulance? Do you call it a police maverick? I don't think so, the Jet case for me it's the same case for the Interceptor, the Air Ambulance and the Rusty Tractor, but the latter don't need a rename, as it is just a better definition of tractor and not an actual name (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:14, September 16, 2014 (UTC)) You won... Again Okay, i'll admit you won this one again, but please, do me a favor, don't remove the "also known as" from the previous pages, thanks (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:43, September 16, 2014 (UTC)) San Andreas Templates The mission templates for San Andreas are extremely useful. Do you have them for other games? That would be even better becuase then it could be on ALL GTA mission pages. Leo68 (talk) 21:03, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Impressive. Leo68 (talk) 21:17, September 19, 2014 (UTC) Planning the Big Score Hey, Wild. The mission Planning the Big Score is not in the GTA V template. If I am not wrong, this mission is suppose to be in the part 5 of the Trevor missions. 558050 Talk 18h50 September 19, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah. Sorry. 558050 Talk 18:59 September 19, 2014 (UTC) Mammoth Hydra What I read is that the Hydra was cut from the update release and is not future content. RainingPain17 (talk) 19:08, September 20, 2014 (UTC) It didn't exist before patch 1.15? What are you talking about? look at the date of the video, it was launched BEFORE the SA Flight School update, translate the video title and you'll see (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:30, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) Yes, the Swift, Coquette Classic, Miljet, Besra and the dropped Hydra was in this list, the whole video showed it but i agree that it's better to wait for the patch 1.17, just let the trivia information as it was a beta info (AndreEagle17 (talk) 19:47, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) Fine by me, no Hydra mention in the Mammoth page, i agreed, this thing that you said just happened before, in the High Life update there was some files showing the Pigalle and Dubsta 6x6 and they were launched after ''the High Life update, and also, the Huntley S (named just '''Huntley') was supposed to appear in the business update, so i totally agree with you now (AndreEagle17 (talk) 20:43, September 20, 2014 (UTC)) Rat-Loader Now, before any discussion, i want to ask your opinion, what about we put the Rat-Loader in the "Muscle and Sports Classics" section in the GTA V vehicles template? This is because the Rat-Loader is classified as muscle in-game and it's more like a Rat-rod vehicle, but if you think it should be kept in the "Pickups,vans and SUVs" i'll leave it how it is, what do you think? As soon as you log in, tell me your opinion (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:14, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) We can talk to other members to modify the templates like you said,it's a good idea to keep cars in their respective classes (AndreEagle17 (talk) 15:49, September 23, 2014 (UTC)) Kart I'm about to merge the page Go Kart with the Kart page, but first i'm talking to you and Smashbro to tell me your opinions about the merge, the reason is because they share the same appearence,almost the same name and same performance, so what about merge? If yes, "Go Kart" will redirect on the Kart page (AndreEagle17 (talk) 13:13, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) I don't think it's that different, it's like comparing the Bullet from GTA SA and Bullet GT from TBoGT (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:42, September 25, 2014 (UTC)) Race infobox template I have included the Rockstar created credit on all 63 'Rockstar-created race pages and will continue to do so for the other 3 race types. I have no intention of doing any work adding the Verified jobs to the wiki (since I think 99% of them are abolute rubbish) but I can see the need for the field containing the username of the creator if/when those jobs are added by someone else who cares. However, anyone coming to the wiki from a web search for information on the race isn't going to know that if the field isn't there in the infobox it is a Rockstar-created race by default. It's vital information for any race. Smurfynz (talk) 23:10, September 27, 2014 (UTC) Promotion I know that you don't want to send a request for being a patroller right now, but as soon as you send another, i'll be with you, you really deserve this :) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 18:02, September 28, 2014 (UTC)) Merging pages (correct and incorrect) So, I decided to ALWAYS ask you to merge a page or not, because yesterday I had a review about our discussions and I just noticed that you were right in most of them. Duster - I wanted to merge with Cropduster because I found both similar, they're biplanes, they are rusted planes found in the countryside, they can spray pesticides, but they have a different model in-game, actually, only the name and the spray ability is similar. Jet - Because of the in-game name, me and Smashbro just found the name ''Ridiculous ''for a big passenger jet, but if it's the in-game name, it's okay, it will stay named as a "Jet" until the PS4 version says a different name, like "Jumbo Jet" or "AT-700". Kart - This case I don't agree because it's pretty much the same thing as the Go Kart. Someone in the Buffalo's talk page said that it should be separete from Buffalo S, this case I don't agree because the Buffalo S is basically a new generation of the Buffalo, like in the case of the Baller, I call the 2nd gen Baller as "Baller Sport", those cases are different from Sentinel XS, because the Sentinel XS is a modified/Sport version of the standar Sentinel, like comparing Mustang to Mustang GT. Some time ago I wanted to merge Turismo with Turismo R, but I found this crazy, because the Turismo and Turismo R have '''only '''the name in common, it's not just a different model, it's a different car, like the Ferrari 360 and the LaFerrari, they're different cars... Anyway, that's it, I will always talk to you before thinking about merging a page, okay? Also, talk to me when you have problems with troublesome users ;) (AndreEagle17 (talk) 14:11, October 4, 2014 (UTC)) HUD Hey dude, where do you get the HUD icons for the weapons in GTA V ? [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17]] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 07:11, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Alright. Can you find the HUD icons for the Marksman Rifle and the Heavy Shotgun ? Thanks. [[User:RainingPain17|'RainingPain17']] ([[User talk:RainingPain17|'Talk']] - - [[User_blog:RainingPain17|'Blogs']]) 10:59, October 11, 2014 (UTC) Sean Look at this, he doesn't ever stop, even you is a threat for him now, but i've done as you said, I never reply him, don't say anything to him as well (Talk) 13:30, October 20, 2014 (UTC)